


女装 可丽饼 和你

by Mollywilkin



Category: Arashi (Band), J禁 相叶雅纪 年下 相葉雅紀, Masaki Aiba - Fandom, 嵐
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollywilkin/pseuds/Mollywilkin
Summary: 姐弟恋的沙雕又甜蜜的日常，文风动荡，开车随意。爱拔：其实我12岁的时候就喜欢姐姐了言溪：要不是你长的好看，我会觉得你是变态初中生骑士：所以雅纪你和我做朋友是因为看上我姐姐了嘛！





	1. Chapter 1

“姐，我作业落在家里了，拜托帮我送到学校好不好。”

“那么大人了丢三落四的。”

“拜托！姐姐大人，我好不容易写了作业！”

你一向不爱晚起，特别是回国倒时差的时候，早上5点半就会起来跑步。刚回到家就看见小5岁还在上高中的弟弟发来的求救信息。

“算了，就当多跑一会吧。这样的娃能考上大学就有鬼了。”

拿着他看起来做的就不太对的数学作业，你一口气跑到了离家不远的学校。路两边的风景和几年前并没有什么不同，盛夏时节，路两边开满了紫色蓝色的紫阳花。

“言溪姐！”

”雅纪？”隔着学校大门，你看到明显拔高了一大截的少年在阳光下挥手，脸上带着灿烂的笑容。

“老师说没有作业就不让进门，骑士正在门口罚站，我来帮他拿作业。”

是的，你留学海外的父母在给你起了一个有文化的名字之后，随便给小5岁的弟弟起名叫骑士这种中二的名字，说是从小培养他的骑士精神，以后可以保护姐姐。事实是，这个让人不省心的娃每天在家胡闹被你修理，出门被人欺负打不过还要你出面摆平，连带他的小伙伴雅纪小朋友也是你罩着的小弟。

印象最深的是他们刚上初中，回家路上遇到大几岁的“不良”，雅纪跑得快，回头一看你没有用的弟弟被几个人团团围住，还想着冲回去救他。正好你高中放学买了可丽饼路过，看见平地摔，眼睛闪着泪花还要爬起来救朋友的小兔子，只能随手把书包和可丽饼递到他手里让他抱好。然后冲上去踢翻了那几个比你矮一头的“不良们”，一手把怂的缩成一团的弟弟拎起来。

“打不过就快跑，是不是笨？”你嘴上嫌弃，但还是随手帮他弹了弹身上的土，看了看没受伤，就顺便把他的头毛揉成鸡窝。又回头包里拿出来手帕，倒上水打湿了，蹲下身小心把雅纪膝盖上的擦伤清理一下。

“疼吗？”你看见因为疼，五官缩成一团的小兔子含着眼泪摇了摇头：“疼就说，想哭就哭出来，真正的男子汉不是受伤不说疼，而是会保护好自己，不让大家担心。”暂时用包里的创可贴给他处理一下伤口，你也摸了摸他的头。

“谢谢雅纪保护了骑士，这个草莓奶油的可丽饼就当是姐姐的谢礼啦。”你把可丽饼递到小哭包面前。

“姐姐我也要！”你那个不懂事的弟弟顶着鸡窝头跑过来拉起他的小伙伴，转脸就管你要吃的。

“骑士我们一起吃吧！”夕阳下两个男孩子一边走，一边你一口我一口的吃着可丽饼，小脸上带着满足的笑。

“雅纪真是小天使呢。自己的弟弟，也算有点可爱的时候。”

记忆中的笑脸和眼前长大了不少的少年的笑脸逐渐重合，5年过去了，一切好像没怎么改变，但是又好像有哪里不同。

“那我赶紧拿作业去救骑士啦！数学老师是真的挺凶的。”少年一边挥手一边像兔子一样飞速跑向教学楼的方向。

“他呀，三天不打就上房揭瓦，有严格的老师管教反而是好事。”不知道为什么，一大早见到长大的小兔子，你的心情也变得愉悦起来。听说他去年棒球比赛的时候突发气胸，在医院住了好久，现在活力四射健康满满的样子真的是太好了。

\-----------------------------------^0^-----------------------------------

“我们下周校园祭，姐，你这个外国人要不要来参加一下回忆一下传统文化。”

“我只是出国读了大学和研究生而已。你们班是什么主题啊？”

“女仆和执事咖啡店。”

执事倒是执事，你看着穿着正装正在泡咖啡的自己弟弟，捯饬一下倒是有几分大人的样子。即使性格不好，自家的基因倒不至于难看。可是眼前这位身材高挑，腿又长又直，锁骨好看，眼神纯真，笑容甜美，但是平胸还有心性喉结的女仆小姐姐，即使带了假发、别了发卡。。。

“雅纪？”明明是好看的男孩子，女装为什么。。。也这么好看呢？不对，一个高中男孩子被迫穿女仆装，难道是被校园欺凌了？

“是因为班里女生太少啦，而且甜点也是女生准备的，所以男生就女装替补一下。”他好像一下就看穿了你的疑惑：“这是言溪姐点的草莓奶油可丽饼，Love注入变美味！”

可丽饼好像很好吃的样子，起码味道闻起来很香，可是你的眼睛从来没有从女装也好看的男孩子身上离开过。看他对着可丽饼比心，手有点抖，耳朵也红红的，害羞的同时还是给了你大大的笑容。你突然想像小时候那样揉揉他的脸，或者摸摸头。看见班上别的可爱的女孩子拉着他说话，两个人不知道聊到什么事情，一起笑的很开心，你突然觉得心头酸酸的，想把这么可爱的男孩子藏起来，不让别人看见他的美好。

趁着雅纪去后厨拿吃的时候，你快步离开了教室，那个有些荒诞却奇妙的感情逐渐清晰起来，好像你之前一直在回避，筑起的堡垒在男孩子对你笑的瞬间轰然倒塌。是什么时候开始，对这个被自己当成弟弟的男孩子有了不一样的感情呢？你穿过熙攘的人群，挤出看表演的队伍，仿佛那些都是背景的一部分，与你无关。

回过神来，你发现自己在回家的那条路上，四下没有什么行人，只有路两边的紫阳花，蓝色的紫色的，一簇又一簇。

“见异思迁。。。嘛？”你安慰自己，大概只是被美丽的事物冲昏了头脑。

“言溪姐！”你回过头，叫雅纪的少年向你跑来，夕阳给他的身上、脸上，镀上了一层金色的余晖。他的神色焦急，大大的黑眼睛里却有终于找到你的喜悦。

“你不要过来！”在他离你还有两三米的时候你突然说：“再往前走。。。我就。。。”

“就。。怎么样呢？”说着他带着笑容，又上前几步，停在你面前。

你上前一步，伸出双臂，扑进了他的怀里。

仿佛过了一万年，你闻着他身上属于男孩子清爽的味道，想着自己终于还是对看着长大的小兔兔下手了。

”言溪”

“嗯？”

你以为他要说什么，刚一抬头，就get了男孩子的kiss。他的吻有些生涩，但是唇好软，好温柔。。。

“你为什么穿着女仆装就跑出来了！也不怕别人笑你嘛。”

“不怕别人笑，我怕的是再一次找不到你，像五年前你突然出国一样。”

“那时候你哭了？”

“哭了，在大家看不到的地方，捂着被子哭的。因为那个说男子汉也可以痛快哭的小姐姐不在我身边了”

“对不起”你不知道还能说什么，只能把他抱的更紧。

很久之后他和你说，其实那天他根本不用穿女装的，但是骑士说你最喜欢的电影就是男主穿女装，你看的如痴如醉，总说要把人家这样那样。所以这两个搞不清楚情况的傻小子坚定的认为女装的赢面更大一些。而且骑士还特地拜托班里好看的女孩子和雅纪大声聊天说笑，故意让你看见，激起你的胜负欲。

“我能说，你们这样做其实还是有效果的嘛。”你转过身，把头埋在他的脖颈，吸着属于雅纪的清爽的气息：“我就知道丹麦女孩的DVD是被骑士那个小子拿走的！看我不打断他的腿。不过，我是真的喜欢好看的男孩子穿女装的。”

“放过他这次好不好~~~”年下的男孩子一撒娇你的心就软了：“以后少看看小雀斑，多看看我嘛~~~”

“那就我们两个人的时候，你女装给我看呀。。。”


	2. Chapter 2

每天回家都看到姐姐和竹马秀恩爱

高三的生活是非常忙碌的，即使一向不在意的学习的骑士同学也感受到了老师异常的压力。因为数学不好，每次放学大家都回家了，自己还是会被数学老师留下来单独补课。

“我回来了。。。”骑士无精打采的进门把包随手扔在地上。透过玄关的玻璃门，他看到厨房和客厅的方向一片漆黑，正在奇怪的时候，熟悉的尖叫声突然传来。

“怎么了！啊啊啊啊啊”他猛地推开玄关的门，只看到客厅的窗帘被拉得严严实实，印象里放着诡异的音乐，对面的白幕上一个可怕的女鬼正好扑了过来。

“骑士，你回来啦！”你听到声音，松开了抱着小男友腰的双手，从沙发上探出头，看见自己的弟弟被吓得一屁股坐在了地上。

“没事吧！”雅纪暂停了电影，走过去把自己的小伙伴拉起来。

“我们在看恐怖片学英语~~~要不要一起呀！”雅纪的却和家里说放学是来找你补英语的，只不过方法嘛可以有很多种嘛。

“才不要。我去咖啡店自己看数学了。”骑士不开心的转头就要走。

“这周的零用钱在冰箱上，你记得拿。”

再不开心钱还是不能不要的，你看着自己弟弟倔强的绕道去厨房拿了零用钱，然后气鼓鼓的回到门口，一脸正气地说：“姐姐，我这次数学要是能及格，之前说的那个手办，可以请你考虑让我买嘛。”

“噗”看着自家弟弟用最拽的态度说出最怂的话，你没忍住笑了出来：“只要你能及格，就可以买。”

“好嘞！”仿佛听到了手办的呼唤，骑士同学拿着包一溜烟的消失了。

“在想什么？”雅纪看你低着头若有所思的样子，伸手帮你把刘海别在耳后。

“我们交往两个月了，每天刺激骑士酱这个单身狗是不是不太好。”你把投影仪关掉若有所思：“而且你是来补英语的，出于负责的角度我应该更严格一些，不能辜负阿姨的信任。”然而看着小男友水汪汪的大眼睛，你还是凶不起来。

出于道歉的初衷，你们决定去附近咖啡店找骑士请他吃好吃的甜点。可是在门口就看见一个好看的女孩子和自家弟弟坐在一起，好像关系很好的样子。

“是班上的藤原同学呢。”

“就是之前校园祭和你聊天很开心的那个漂亮的小姑娘啊”你不自觉的扬了杨眉。

“之前是骑士拜托他帮忙的嘛。”雅纪看你撅起了嘴，偷偷拉了拉你的手：“藤原同学成绩很好，平时对其他男生都爱答不理的，但是骑士每次和她聊天好像都很开心的样子。我们都觉得她也许对骑士有好感呢，今天也是给他补习数学吧，但是骑士好像自己没有意识到。”

嗯。。。。卖弟弟这种事情，你从小到大都最擅长了。

“又快到镰仓的花火大会了，今年我们还是住一晚再回来。”你专注的思考卖弟弟的计划，没有注意到提起过夜的时候自家小男友的耳朵迅速的红了起来。

\----------------------------------------------------------------^0^------------------------------------------------------------

花火大会

小的时候，每年夏天都会全家人一起来镰仓看海，后来你去美国读书，不是每年暑假都有时间回来，这片曾经熟悉的海突然变得有点陌生。骑士倒是每年都会跟着父母来好几次，今年家长出国工作，他打扫起有一段时间没住的房子倒是很熟练的样子。

“开车辛苦啦！”雅纪把冰水递给在阳台上发呆看风景的你。你不在国内的这几年，自家爸妈看两个小男孩关系好，雅纪家开中华料理店，家长都忙的脱不开身，于是每年夏天也会带上他们一起来看花火大会。“骑士让我把被子拿出来晒晒，毕竟有一段时间没用了。”

“他倒是挺居家的，打扫卫生什么的我最不擅长了。”你们两个人一起把几床被子分别搭在晾衣架上。看着他认真敲被子的样子，你突然笑了。

“嗯？姐姐你在笑什么。”他半长的头发在阳光下看着像是小狮子一样，转过头来的却是一双小兔兔一样纯良的大眼睛。

“不告诉你。”你抬手摸了摸他的下巴和好奇的菱形嘴，少年什么的，真的是太美好了。

“藤原同学！”花火大会除了各种各样的好吃的，就是街上穿着浴衣的少年少女了。你在人群中看见了那个穿着红色浴衣的小姑娘，顺手捅了捅沉浸在吃冰激凌的自己弟弟，抓起他的手挥了挥。

“骑士！”头发盘的十分精致还别着头花装饰的小姑娘红着脸跑了过来：“竟然这么多人会遇到你们呢！”

“你好呀~”你拉着小男友的手，微笑和她打招呼，同时用眼神示意让她赶紧把自己弟弟这个宇宙大灯泡带走。

“这边有捞金鱼的，我刚刚什么都没捞到呢。”

“肯定是因为你不会技巧嘛，我来给你捞！不过我姐姐不喜欢鱼，捞到的就都送你好啦。”

看着弟弟跃跃欲试的跑远了，你从后面抱住雅纪，把下颌轻轻枕在他的肩上：“人家也想吃那个大佛的特质冰激凌。”

“把骑士这样卖了好吗。”

“这么好看的小姑娘能看上骑士，大概是近视没带美瞳，还不赶紧拿下，等她眼睛好了就该没机会了呢。”

“雅纪哥哥！”你还沉浸在自己卖弟弟计划成功的喜悦里，回头就看见一个8、9岁的扎着两个小啾啾的女孩开心的跑过来：“雅纪哥哥！果然你今年也来花火大会了呢！”

“这位是？”你没说别的，只是圈着对方腰的手臂紧了紧。

“是每年来镰仓邻居家的小妹妹，七奈酱”

“是我家房子周边住的小姑娘？”你在他耳边小声问，特别把“我家”两个字加重了。

“大姐姐你好！我是七奈。”你看着她闪亮亮的大眼睛，不禁摸了摸她的头，穿浴衣的小姑娘真的好可爱：“我叫言溪，认识骑士嘛，对，是他的姐姐哦。”

“七奈！”在你开心的揉小姑娘肉肉的小脸的时候，仿佛是七奈妈妈的年轻女性拿着苹果糖突然出现，友好的了解了前因后果，用糖果和糯米丸子把想赖在雅纪身边一脸不情愿的小姑娘拉走了。

“你还真是走到哪桃花就出现在哪呢。”你们远离了人群密集的摊位和海边，在没什么人的小公园长椅上坐了下来。你知道他在看你，于是就故意不看他，只是仰头看着天，摆出一副等着放烟花的样子。

“烟花还要半个小时之后才会开始放，你这样等着脖子会疼的。”

你突然回头抓住了他玩你头饰穗穗的手，看着知道你生气但是又不知道如何安慰，脸色很为难的小男友，用另一只手轻轻刮了刮他的鼻头，然后“扑哧”地乐了：“我才不会吃小女孩的醋的~~~”

然而，平时笑得像个小太阳的雅纪，这次却是一反常态的严肃：“其实，我总猜不到姐姐在想什么，也不知道姐姐对我到底是什么样的感情。我害怕姐姐对我不是像对待男朋友的那种喜欢，只是像对弟弟一样的。。。”

“相叶雅纪！”这么多年，你第一次喊了他的全名：“对弟弟，可以又亲又抱，不想他和别的女生出门，也不想有小姑娘来找他？我不是有恋弟情节的变态姐姐！”这个小傻瓜脑子里都是水嘛，亲情和爱情怎么会分不出来。

“可是。。。”他突然害羞的低下了头，脸和耳朵像发烧一样，被晚霞染成了粉红色：“可是。。。我们交往快三个月了。。。姐姐。。。为什么没有。。。”

“没有什么？”对方刚刚还气鼓鼓，现在突然害羞，变化太大弄得你一脸懵逼。

“没有。。。把我。。。吃抹干净。。。”看着可爱的男孩子吞吞吐吐说完话，害羞低着头的恨不得把自己团成一个球，你也恨不得挖个坑把自己埋起来，深呼吸了几次，你不得不把自己一直感到为难的理由说出来：

“因为，你未成年啊。”

“欸？因为这个嘛？”这次轮到粉红色的小兔兔一脸懵逼。

刚想认真解释的你突然听到熟悉的声音，仿佛有人聊着天朝这边走来，于是迅速拉着雅纪躲到了树后，探个头出来暗中观察。（我们啥都没做为什么要躲？

果不其然来的是自家傻弟弟和可爱的小姑娘，离得有点远，你们伸长了耳朵也听不清楚两个人在说什么。只是两个人说着说着突然间就kiss了起来。自己家的猪终于会拱白菜了！你在小树林里开心的恨不得放鞭炮庆祝。

”姐姐你含蓄一点，会被发现的。”

”我好像被蚊子咬了腿欸。。。”

“回去我给你涂药吧，O型血真的招蚊子呢。”

“花火大会开始了呢！”回到家，你开心的开了瓶啤酒，站在自己屋的阳台上也能看到漫天的烟花。

“我看看你的腿被咬到哪里了。”雅纪拿着药，让你坐在躺椅上，把浴衣下摆往上推了推，专心的给你涂药。被咬的地方之前又疼又痒，涂了药之后凉凉的，好像的却有效果呢。

“不要用指甲抓哦，这几个就是以前抓破留的疤吧，不好退下去呢。”

“你是不知道美国南部的蚊子，在屋里都追着我咬。”你喝完剩下的啤酒，把他拉到躺椅上坐下：“有你真好。”

漫天的花火，低领的浴衣，优美的锁骨，和雅纪带着笑温暖的双眼。

“我好像把持不住自己，要做违法的事情了呢。”温柔的吻着对方，他的手环住了你的腰带，你的手滑过了他的胸膛。。。

\----------------------------------------------------------------^0^------------------------------------------------------------

看着因为害羞把自己从头倒脚裹在被子里的少年，你轻轻的掀起一个被角，对上他闪亮亮的眼睛。

海边、花火、浴衣少年，构成了这个美好的夏天。


	3. 倦怠期

已经在东京开始读大学的雅纪，在不用上早课的日子一般会睡到自然醒，然而今天即使是周末他也在早上不到六点突然醒了过来。看见和自己交往三年、同居快两年的小姐姐因为天气热把自己的胳膊腿露在被子外面，他小心的起床，把空调的温度又调低了一度，回来自己躺下把被子也给你重新盖好。也许是感觉到身边的床位空了，你迷迷糊糊的醒了一下，然后像八爪鱼一样扎进了雅纪的怀里，搂住腰的同时用脚在他的腿上蹭了蹭。

“还不到六点，你可以再睡一会。”

工作三年，你从在美国大学拿过几个小奖的摄影师一路努力到现在手里拿着几家时尚杂志的摄影合约，还时不时会出差给新人模特演员爱豆操刀写真集的地位。虽然在业界大佬面前不算什么，但是凭借独特的个人风格和好人缘，你这些年也算是小有成绩。但是随之而来的问题就是你越来越忙，特别是临近夏天，写真集的摄影暴增，导致你近半个月都在各地跑来跑去。每次回家也就是拿换洗衣服，连饭都顾不上吃，就又出发了。

“林老师疯起来连饭都顾不上吃。”你不止一次地被自家助理吐槽过。对此你也感到不好意思，特别是助理小姑娘在新干线上啃车站买的饭团，而你大口的吃着自己男朋友做的爱心便当的时候。

你不在家，雅纪在完成课业打零工之外还承包了所有家务，每次回家发现家里一尘不染冰箱里还有做好的吃的，你都感叹自己是什么福气可以找到这么贤惠的夫人，不是，是对象。以至于上次一起回老家，你差点就是抱着雅纪妈妈求她把儿子嫁给你（好像哪里不对？）

“今天拍的是杂志的读者模特，以前都没什么棚内摄影经验。不如你下午来找我，要是早结束我们就出去吃你之前说想去的那家鳗鱼饭好不好。”临上车前你又检查了要带的东西：“啊，差点忘了，骑士帮我寄回来的资料今天应该中午送到了，拜托啦！”

“chu!”雅纪趁着你不注意飞速的亲了你一下。

“我也想一会早点见到你。”

———————————^w^————————————

摄影棚在离家不远的地方，雅纪很轻松的找到了地方。你的助理提前和管理人打好了招呼，给他顺利的办好了来访证。本以为一切顺利，马上就能围观到你的工作状态，结果在摄影棚外直接被抓了壮丁。

“有一个读者模特因为电车出事故来不了了！怎么办怎么办。主编知道一定会说死我的。”急得团团转的年轻时尚编辑突然抬头看见了过来的雅纪。

”请问是Fashion的摄影棚吗？”

”对对对！小哥哥快进来！模特打工了解一下！时薪高！工作轻松！你超级合适！”

”欸？？？”

看到穿着浅色衬衫休闲裤光着脚带着眼镜拿着杂志出现在面前的自己男友，你一瞬间以为穿越了。平时的顺毛被做成了一个有点慵懒的造型，金丝边的眼睛莫名的增加了成熟感和一丝色气，画了妆感觉皮肤变得更好了。别的不说，自家的男友这个身材比例，腿是真的长。嗯，腿真好看。穿衣显瘦，脱衣。。。嗯。。。^。^

拍摄进行的顺利的超出了你的预计，大概是天赋异禀，也许是平时没少看家里时尚杂志的原因，雅纪同学十分自然的展现出了居家的状态，一开始的些许紧张逐渐转变为淡定从容和青年独有的明亮的色气感。一向对模特有点苛刻的你，今天只觉得自家男友怎么看都顺眼，怎么拍都好看。

“怎么就被抓壮丁了呢？”拍摄结束你走进更衣室，顺手锁上了门。

“我刚到门口，就被一个编辑小姐姐拉进来，说是时薪高的打工，有个模特临时来不了了，希望我替一下。”还没来得及换衣服的雅纪面向你靠在了化妆桌边上。

“外面可是有几个年轻的小姑娘排着队想要你联系方式呢。”你靠过去，两只手拄在他身体两边，把他圈在你和桌子之间：“拍摄的时候带了眼镜还真是禁欲又色气满满呢。”

“姐姐，因为拍摄的时候我眼里只有你啊”

说着他摘下了眼睛，搂着你的腰突然把你扯到怀里。

吻到忘情处，你在镜子里看到他的耳朵和后颈红的发烫。淘气的在他脖子轻轻侧面咬了一口，然后捏了捏他的腰：“内，我们要在这吗？会被外面二十多人围观的。”

“对欸！”仿佛突然意识到自己在哪里，雅纪一脸天然的把你的上衣扣子重新系好。然而一抬胳膊，背后并没有熟悉的限制感：

“你的手啊，是真的快。”

“对不起，可是真的好久了。。。”

你把自己的车钥匙递给他：“是我不好。换好衣服，去车里等我。”

———————————^w^————————————

待续


	4. Chapter 4

收拾好相机和各种工具从摄影棚出来，本来灰蒙蒙的天突然下起了雨，你快步跑到自己SUV边上，打开后备箱把东西放进去。一抬眼就看到自家的小男友像可爱的兔兔一样趴在后座的椅背上，一双眼白出走的大眼睛无辜地看着你。对上视线，他开心地笑起来，露出两颗白白的兔子牙。

“好可爱！真让人把持不住啊。”你这样想着，快步拉开后座门，想要跳上车。但是不小心绊了一下门框，失去平衡直接栽了进去。幸亏雅纪眼疾手快的一把捞住了你，要么很有可能你就会成为第一个飞扑男友失败，直接脸着地的摄影师了。

“姐姐好激动啊”他揉揉被你直接砸中的胸：“虽然有肋骨挡着，你也直接砸进我心里了。”

“这是你们医学生的情话嘛。”你直接撩起他粉色的T把手伸了进去，指尖在他胸口画着圈圈：“既然是我撞的，那就得负起责任好好检查一下。”之前看过一片文章说相互吸引的人不仅会喜欢对方的容貌，也会喜欢对方身上的气味，不是烟或者香水，是从皮肤里透出来的香味。所以你喜欢像品酒一样品尝自家男友的年轻肉体，把鼻子贴在胸口的皮肤上，听着他增快的心跳，再伸出舌尖舔上小小的红豆，感觉它逐渐变硬，用牙齿恶作剧的咬一咬，再唑一唑发出“呲呲”的水声。另一只手也没闲着的挑弄另一半的红豆。

吃的很满意的你，回过神来，发现自己好像陷入了危机，原本扣好的衬衫不知什么时候全部大开，雅纪低着头亲着你的后颈，一只手顺着你的脊椎一路下滑，带来有点粗糙但是让人心痒的触感。另一只手解开了你西装裤的扣子，两只手摸上了你一向丰满的臀部，把你紧紧地固定在自己身前。

“诶？这个触感？”他用手指挑起蕾丝内裤的边：“不是你平时喜欢的纯棉胖次啊。”

“这次去拍写真集，挑服装的时候看着这个牌子的都好好看，所以自己也买了。”你嫌麻烦干脆扒掉了他的上衣，甩掉了自己的衬衫，然后不由分说地解开了他的牛仔裤，直接拉到膝盖处。整个过程中，他还细心的用手帮你护着头省的你撞到天窗的玻璃上。

“surprise...嗯”话还没说完就被对方大力的带进了怀里。

“喜欢！”

窗外的雨密集的交织在一起，噼里啪啦地打在车身和玻璃天窗上。原本车里狭小的空间，因为两个人升高的体温，仿佛一触即燃。两个人侧着蜷缩在不宽的后排座椅上，身体以平时不常出现的体位链接在一起。这种后入的姿势得以让他的前端触碰到你身体里完全不同的位置，一次一次和布料的摩擦以及一次次有力的撞击给两个人都带来了全新的感受。你被他的双臂紧紧圈在怀里，感觉是仿佛波涛澎湃大海里的一叶小舟，在轰鸣的暴雨声里完全不用压抑自己，两个人都发出沉重的喘息和不自控的呻吟声。

“I want more...” 伴随着身体里渐渐酥麻的感觉，对方也不住地加快了速度，制造出令人羞涩的水声和撞击声。只觉得眼前一片白光，你一口咬在了雅纪的手臂上。自己全身都在不住的颤抖，精神快乐的飘去了有点恍惚的地方。

尽管两个人都达到了高潮，他并没有立刻从你的身体里退出来，而是把你抱的更紧，侧过头来寻找你的嘴唇，并且不断地加深这个吻。

“雅纪...”你迷迷糊糊摸着他的脸，感觉困意一点点袭来。

“我在。”他捏捏你的脸，完全不抱希望的想看看能不能让你清醒一点。毕竟最近太累，做完之后就会昏睡过去已经成了你固定的打开方式。

“我好喜欢你...”

看着毫无防备失去知觉的你，雅纪拿来毯子把你裹的严严实实。之后在你嘴唇上轻啄了一下：

“I love you，now and forever.”


	5. 番外 （公路自行车）

难得工作日早下班的你买了不少食材准备回家给雅纪做他说好吃的西班牙海鲜饭。然而饭都快做好了，人也没回来。  
“还在学校？在复习期末考试嘛？”  
“马上就到家了！在楼下找停自行车的地方。”两秒钟就收到了短信回复。  
自行车？到学校坐地铁只有两站，怎么改骑自行车了呢。  
“我回来啦。好香啊！是海鲜饭～～”你看着穿着一身自行车专业运动员服装还带着头盔的雅纪开心地跑进了厨房，不顾自己一身汗就抱着你亲了一口。  
“怎么突然改骑自行车了呢，装备还挺专业。要不要先泡个澡？我去给你放水。”  
“上周被自行车社团的学长邀请去体验，然后发现这个运动真的好练腿。虽然有难度，但是很有自由的感觉～～～所以就去买了全身装备，今天训练结束就把车骑回来啦。但是姐姐你知道嘛，这个衣服里面是不能穿胖次的，不然会磨的疼。”因为兴奋他的眼睛里闪着皮卡皮卡的光，一边说一边拉开上衣拉链。  
上衣里面没有穿别的衣服，只有两根细细的黑色带子像背带裤一样连着No胖次的运动裤，仅仅遮盖了奇酷比。因为之前剧烈运动，不停有汗珠从他的脖子流过锁骨流过胸前流过清晰的六块腹肌最终消失在运动裤的边缘....  
你觉得家里的空调好像突然不好用了一样，抬起手拉长一侧细细的背带，突然松手，看见它“啪”的一声弹会原位，打在雅纪同学的奇酷比上。  
“姐姐你耍流氓！”看到他捂着胸挣扎着往后躲，你突然小恶魔上身，上前一步，一只手揽住了他的腰，另一只手沿着运动裤的边缘摸了进去...  
“还真是no胖次呢”你在亲掉他耳后一颗流下来的汗珠，手上也没闲着，熟练的挑逗着那个迅速变大的部位。  
“既然是耍流氓那就做全套吧～”  
“嗯...”他被你亲的七荤八素，Jr还在你掌控之中：“饭...”  
“马上就要熟了...”

从那之后，你感觉他好像骑自行车回家的次数变得越来越多了（＾◇＾）


	6. 地震

东京地震了

其实也不是什么大地震，只是震感比较明显。

下学回家的雅纪看到不少东西从高处掉了下来，最严重的书房里一个没有门的书架倒了，本来架子上的东西散落一地。

远在夏威夷早上刚开始工作的你，看到东京地震的消息立刻给自家男友打了电话。明明过去几天因为一些事情回复信息都很迟的你，即使出门之前有些不开心的事情，这个时候还是藏不住自己的关心。

嘛，其实之前也没什么大事，就是学校里有个小学妹追你的小男友，约他吃饭，然后这个天然傻了吧唧以为是社团活动就去了。然后就被早下班去买菜准备回家做好吃的你当场撞见。。。

东京那么大，东京又那么小。

“晚上想吃什么，我一会去买啊。”你先去柜台把两个人的咖啡和巧克力蛋糕钱付了，拿着小票微笑的走过去开始rua雅纪的头毛。

“我和你一起去，重的我来拿～～～”在等了20分钟不见社团其他人出现的天然雅纪好像终于明白了当下发生了什么。

“好啊～”你笑着揉了揉他因为惊吓有点发烫的耳朵，把付了钱的收据放在桌上和善地对对面瑟瑟发抖的小学妹说：“今天算我请了，以后请在学校社团里和大家一起多多关照我家雅纪哦。”

好像什么都没有发生过一样，你回家做了凉面，只是多放了两勺老干妈辣酱在雅纪的面里。看着他被辣椒炝的出了好多汗还流出了眼泪，你和善的笑了。

电话里雅纪的声音好像不像平时一样有活力，仿佛是受到了惊吓，然而你问他怎么了，他也说没有受伤，只是回到家里发现不少东西掉下来了，在整理和打扫。不太放心的你拍摄工作一结束，核对好成品就马不停蹄地赶去机场，提前坐飞机回了东京。

“雅纪....我回来啦...”回到家已经是地震两天之后的傍晚。家里经过了整理和平时一样整洁，只是很安静仿佛没有人在家。

“嘛，没和他说我提前回来，下课没有回家也正常。说不定是在图书馆学习准备考试，和小学妹一起。。。哼。”你想着想着就不太开心的把包随便扔在沙发上，不开心的躺倒把自己团成一个球。

“给他打个电话吧”要是开门看见你回来了某兔兔估计会被吓到。同时别扭的你也脑补了3万字自家男友带人回来被你正好撞到这种不太能发生的场面。（老娘的40米长大刀呢！

“诶？”熟悉的手机铃声从卧室传来，你寻着声音走进卧室，猛的推开了衣帽间的门。

“啊！”背对着门的垂耳兔兔受到惊吓仿佛一瞬间炸了毛，回头看见是你身体不自控的想往开着的衣柜里面躲。

“我吓到你了嘛。”你想走过去像往常一样摸摸他的头，但是又突然愣住了。

“这是我的衣服？”你狐疑地发现雅纪穿着有点熟悉的水手服。因为身高不同，裙子只遮住了他的大腿根部，露出又长又直的两条腿和纤细的脚踝。

“姐姐你别看我。。。”雅纪的脸红的像煮熟的番茄，他移开了目光，点了点头。自己那天不小心看了从书架上掉下来小姐姐珍藏的本子，虽然从搬家就知道她有各种各样的漫画本子，好多都。。。少儿不宜。不过自己也有小黄书，姐姐也从来没说过什么，两个人一直都尊重对方隐私相安无事。这次也不是故意的，只是鬼使神差地一看就停不下来，而且这些本子比起简单粗暴的男性向小黄书，人设和情节都更丰富。自己的女朋友好像尤其喜欢年下和男生女装的本子，有几本明显被看了很多次。雅纪回过神来发现自己不知道什么时候硬了起来，自己的手也完全控制不住的套弄着Jr。幻想着自己被姐姐压在身下，她用牙轻轻地咬着自己的奇酷比，恶劣地来回摩擦，修长的手一下下用力的打在自己紧绷的臀上。射出来的瞬间，雅纪感受到了完全不同于自己以前solo获得的快感。他把头埋在姐姐平时抱着的靠枕里，嗅着她的味道，幻想着人在自己身边。

放空时手机突然响了起来，被吓一跳的雅纪手忙脚乱地用胖次胡乱的清理了一下自己，含含糊糊地接通了自己正在性幻想对象的电话。。。


	7. 水手服

“啊。。。姐姐不要。。。好疼啊。。。还来嘛嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤。。。”

看着疼的一把鼻涕一把眼泪的小兔兔，你兴奋的一气呵成把他腿上的蜡纸扯下来，同时还带下来一片腿毛。

“哪有穿裙子的腿上有这么多腿毛的。”你把另一张蜡纸也撕下来，疼的雅纪直呲牙。看着他两条纤细笔直又光洁的长腿，你满意的点点头。

“女孩子真的好不容易啊。。。”他抹了抹疼出来的眼泪：“为什么不能用刮刀刮非要这样拔呢。。。姐姐我以后再也不要你自己拔腿毛了。。。”

“其实刮也行。”你不紧不慢地收拾好东西放进柜子里，看着雅纪的表情瞬间凝固：“但是拔的话保持的时间长很多哦。我喜欢拔。。。你的。。。因为爽。”

“而且用蜡纸已经好多了。”你微笑着捏了捏他僵掉的脸，伏在他耳边压低声音：“最疼的是。。。用镊子一根一根拔。那种疼痛感一下一下，可以持续很久。。。”

“姐姐我错了，求求你不要拿镊子拔😭😭😭”

你开心的从小冰箱里拿出芦荟胶涂在他被拔了汗毛的腿上，凉凉的，夏天涂着很舒服。雅纪看你开心的样子总算是放下了悬着的心。在一起几年，他最懂你吃软不吃硬的脾气，每次天然的犯什么小错误，只要他被你虐成哭包小兔兔，你自然就消气了。然而接下来，他发现事情并没有这么简单。

“雅纪怎么会想着今天把我的衣服，还是高中校服拿出来穿了呢？”你还粘着芦荟胶的双手一路向上，从他的小腿滑到膝盖，又从膝盖滑到大腿，最后在大腿内侧轻轻地摩擦。

“我想着姐姐会喜欢看女装的。。。刚刚打扫家里碰巧看见了。。。就想着在你回来之前自己试试。。。毕竟当初也是因为穿女装嘛。。。姐姐才和我交往的。。。”

“我不仅喜欢女装，更喜欢穿女装的你。。。”你低下头，在他的大腿内侧咬了一口：“而且。。。”你把手伸进他的裙子里，在熟悉的位置摸到了熟悉的Jr，用指尖轻轻的捏了捏头部，感觉到他浑身像触电一样一颤：“还是裙子里面有巨屌的男孩子，谁能不爱呢？这种穿短裙没有打底裤的不安感，是不是让你格外兴奋呢？”

即使在一起已经是第三年，对你的挑逗他每次都无一例外的快速起了反应。当你们在衣帽间不宽的凳子上不断加深kiss时，他的下身不出意外的支起了帐篷。

“其实女生领子上的蝴蝶结不是这么系的”在他把手伸进你上衣的时候，你结束了深吻，调皮的舔一舔他的嘴角，留下一些水迹。然后解下来水手服的丝巾，在他以为会被你绑手的时候，掀开了他的裙子。突然明白你要做什么的雅纪脸一下红的想熟透的西红柿，好像从头顶还冒出了几丝热气。

“这样才对。”你把丝巾绕Jr和蛋蛋们一周，然后打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，同时还不忘了用指腹重点按摩了一下他蛋蛋和菊花之间的皮肤，这个雅纪身上尤其敏感的地方，每次都像迷情剂一样给两个人带来极大的兴奋感。有蝴蝶结的衬托，你觉得他的Jr显得更加可爱了。

“想要呢～～～”你故意一边用舌头挑弄他的蛋蛋，一边拉长声音撒娇着。作为一个每天能洗八回澡的选手，雅纪同学的个人卫生从来不让人担心，几乎所有的时候身上都是清新的味道，你喜欢的味道。你把润滑倒在手上，用指腹在他菊花的褶皱周围来回打圈。

“姐姐，不要啊！啊！”你把涂满水性润滑的手指慢慢地伸进了他的后庭里，感觉被四周的肌肉紧紧的包裹着。稍稍扩张了一下你又插入了第二根手指，不断的向前按摩着他切列腺的位置。

“你们上泌尿外科实践课的时候，是不是也要全班男同学互相这样，切列腺按摩？”你把Jr含在嘴里不断的用舌尖打着圈，一边说着令人羞耻的话：“想想我抢在他们前面拿走你的第一次，就兴奋的不行。”

“啊...啊......啊.......快一点....好舒服.....”他因为强烈的快感逐渐喊出声，而你却淘气的把手指从他后庭里抽了出来。看着他快感得不到满足一脸委屈的样子，你拿出准备好的小号跳蛋，趁他松弛的瞬间直接塞了进去，然后加大了震动马力。

“我不行了.....要去了...啊啊啊啊啊.....姐姐上我啊.......”突如其来的强烈震感直接顶在前列腺的位置，雅纪完全把持不住，浑身肌肉紧绷，直接在你射在了你的手里....

“原来姐姐看我前列腺高潮会湿成这样。”你把跳蛋挑到最小。他因为高潮全身的皮肤都泛着粉色，脱下来你早已经湿透的胖次，低头温柔的含住了你的阴蒂，不断的吮吸着。

在不宽的凳子上，你用两条腿勾住了他的腰，双手挑逗着他胸前挺立起来的红豆，他一只手托着你的后腰，一只手抓着你的臀肉，用带好套套硬的发烫的Jr在你的阴蒂来回蹭着，然后慢慢进入了你的身体。很快，两个人的相对运动带来不住的水声，每一次你都稍稍的调整角度，想要他进入的更深。

似乎是明白了你的需求，雅纪顺势小心的托住你的头让你后仰，你也得寸进尺的把两条腿驾到了他的肩膀上。经常锻炼的年轻人体力真的好，多年的默契让他每次都撞击在你的敏感点上。

“啊啊啊啊啊。想要。。。更多！”你淘气的抬起了上身，用右手大力的打在了他的臀上。左手也没闲着，又一次拿遥控器调高了跳蛋的震动频率。“啊！”在满意的看到他叫出声来，你开始有节奏的不断拍打，仿佛赛马一样给自家男友提升动力，同时收紧自己的盆底肌肉，给他的Jr造成更大的压迫感。。。

两个人不自觉的呻吟声和沉重的呼吸声交织在一起，充斥着不大的衣帽间。。。

被小男友女装诱惑的恶果就是三个回合过后，才经历了长途飞行的你已经开始浑身无力，狭窄的凳子硌的你腰疼。体贴的雅纪把你抱到洗手间，放在浴缸里坐好，打开热水像照顾小朋友一样给你洗澡。泡在热水里的你感觉浑身轻飘飘，要把自己挂在雅纪的身上才能安心。

“我希望你有正常的社交，并不希望因为我们在一起就要把你每天圈在家里。”你像小动物一样咬了一口他的下巴。虽然早就不生气了，可是该说明白的话还是要说：“但是和年轻异性单独吃饭、出去玩不行。如果你喜欢上别人了，要告诉我，大不了和平分手。要是敢劈腿的话，我就拿大喇叭回千叶家门口广播：桂花楼的少东家劈腿了，始乱终弃和别人跑了。”说着你在他胳膊上的烟花胎记上狠狠拧了一把。

“不要！”他把头扎进你的脖颈：“我才不要离开姐姐呢，世界上不会有别人带给我这样的....被爱...还有快感了。”你看着他的耳朵迅速变红：“而且敢劈腿的话，就算逃到天涯海角估计也会被我妈抓住打断腿。”

“但是我对姐姐也有一个请求。”雅纪突然抬起头一脸认真：“我希望姐姐睡我的时候不要想着别人。”

“诶？哪有别人？”

“地震的时候，不是书架倒了嘛。。。”他认真的脸上突然带上一丝愧疚：“我就看到了姐姐写的文。。。那个大奥反转的。。。”

“大奥？？！女将军的嘛！你说那个！那是我朋友写的我给她翻译成日语。”有点迷惑的你恍然大悟。

“诶？？？那为什么有个人物和我的名字一样，他还和另一个男主有那样的关系，还一起睡将军，而且还有姐姐手绘的小黄图？”

“那叫分镜！翻译的话当然要搞清楚体位。名字嘛的却是我不对，不应该没问过你就把你名字和人设借出去了。”有点心虚的你在浴缸里划起了水，企图蒙混过关：“可是你看的好仔细啊！难道说很enjoy？”

“没。。。”你看到他的耳朵肉眼可见的变红了。

“不过文里那个叫小和的花魁的却技术很好的样子。。。”你为了逗他故意露出一副不可明状的表情，好像在脑补什么。

“不许想他！”炸了毛的兔兔扑上来，用暴风雨一样的狂吻打断了你的思绪。。。


	8. 番外二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是个日常小甜饼

雅纪最近因为期末考试忙的焦头烂额。医学院的期末考试，对于你这个大学基础生物课考前突击勉强通过的人来说简直就是天书一样的存在。唯一让你感兴趣的就是人体解剖图，毕竟肌肉分布和骨骼构建的知识对于人物摄影和化妆来说都是有帮助的。

“要是只是考试就还好，”他接过你手里的热牛奶：“我们有的课还有小组project，老师随机分组，遇上不给力的队友真的多干活还生气。”

学期刚开始分小组的时候你就听雅纪吐槽过，自己和一个系里著名的free rider一组。这个人仗着自己有个从政的父亲，在学校里横行霸道，一直有传言，医科大学根本也不是他自己考进来的。

“他爸爸从政啊，”你帮男朋友按着看书太久有点僵硬的肩膀：“搞政治的人哪有一个是干净的，丑闻只是早晚的事。要是看他不爽，挖点他爸的黑料出来，放给文春铺天盖地的报道一下。”

“还是别了吧。”雅纪温柔地拉住了你的手：“虽然的却看他不爽，但是这样会不会过头了。”

“他要是敢欺负到你，我就给美国的黑客朋友打电话。”你摸摸他柔顺的头发，夏天来了，他把头发剪短了一点，露出了耳朵。

“姐姐～”

“要不要抱抱～” 你张开双臂把坐着的雅纪圈在怀里，看着他一点不客气把头埋在你的胸前，同时搂住了你的细腰。

“姐姐身上味道好闻！”他用高挺的鼻子在你胸前蹭蹭蹭。

“是用了你挑的body lotion。”

“喜欢呢。”

——————————————————

“人家也想埋胸！”你愤愤不平

“埋呀”雅纪迷惑

“我又不能埋自己的！”

“那我去练胸？腹肌和胸你更喜欢哪一个呢”

“都要！还有翘臀！”

（end）


End file.
